


Two Hands, Two Partners

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: (I-I guess?), (kinda), Also yosuke gets beat up by his shadow, Angst, Crushes, Eating Disorders, F/M, Idk if that needs a tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Tfw you crush on two people so hard your shadow returns, Yosuke is mentioned to be bullied, but just in case, thats what the warning is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: "It's now or never.." he mutters to himself, gripping his sleeve. He looks ahead of him with confidence.And walks straight into the tv.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kujikawa Rise, Hanamura Yosuke/Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Two Hands, Two Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all thank you to the Souyo discord server for helping me with the name
> 
> Second
> 
> I'm falling for this ship it's really cute,,

Yosuke stares at the tv in the department, looking around as to cheek if anyone is going to show up, even though it's late at night. He’s there. Alone. They all agreed to not go in alone, to not enter such a dangerous place alone. 

But he hasn’t been able to summon his persona for days now. Chie says it might be because Susano-o is tired.(Tired? Do personas even GET tired?) That just doesn’t sound right with him. Is his..shadow back? He just..has to cheek. He really should have asked Yu or Rise to help him here with going in. (Why does he only think of them? Why are they the only one he is able to think about? They are together, he shouldn’t even BE on his mind-)

  
  
"It's now or never.." he mutters to himself, gripping his sleeve. He looks ahead of him with confidence.

And walks straight into the tv.

* * *

Yosuke didn't appear to the meeting the next day. Everyone is growing concerned as the mintues tick by and still no sight of him.

“Where’s Yosuke?”

  
  
“He’s the one who appear first always...”

“Is he sleeping in?”

“That doesn’t fit Hanamura-kun, he is always excited for the meetings.”

Yu looks at the department store, where the tv they always go in is waiting. "...Maybe he's in the tv?"

“T...the tv?!” Teddie screeches, looking at Yu like he is crazy. “Why would Yosuke be in there?? He knows how dangerous it is! He’s the one who always reminds people not to go in alone!” Chie bites her lips in worry.

Naoto looks down, placing a hand on their chin. “He HAS been acting weird lately..he's been avoiding talking when Yu or Rise are near him.”

Rise pales.

“But..why the tv?” Yukiko asks. “He could have just came to us if something was bothering him.”

Rise grips her sleeve. “You don't think..?

“His shadow must have appeared again.” Yu finishes her sentence, his voice going soft as the realization falls on all of them.

“H..his shadow?!” Kanji almost slams his fist on the table. “B-but how?!”

“With the way he's been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm being frank..” Naoto sighs out, getting more worried now. The team look at each other, before they all silently agree, heading towards the electronic section of Junes.

* * *

They all stare up at the liquor store. “You can see Yosuke is in their, Rise?” Yu asks, turning to his girlfriend. She nods, Kanzeon disappearing. “I’m sure i do..and..” She gulps. “I can sense another thing in there..most likely his shadow.”

The team all look at eachother, worry covering all of their faces before they walk in the building with caution. They all gasp in shock from what they see.

Yosuke is bleeding heavily, his shadow stepping on his back while smirking. Yosuke’s shadow look up at them his smirk somehow getting bigger.

**“Oh look! Your "friends" finally appeared to save you!”** It looks down at the hurt magician, laughing out his sentence. Yosuke says nothing, just groaning in pain as his shadow continues to speak.

**“Oh, how they must feel horrible for having to save you...again and again, they have to save you because of how ** ** _weak_ ** ** you are..”** Yosuke’s shadow stares up as Kanji tries to rush towards them. It grips Yosuke’s arm in a tight grip, making Yosuke yelp in pain.

**“One move, and he gets it.”** It states blankly. Kanji stops, backing away slowly as he glares at the yellow eyes of the shadow.

Yosuke’s shadow turns his head over at Yu and Rise, and _ laughs. _ **“Especially them..how must ** ** _they_ ** ** feel about having to save you, over and over and over again? Do they think you are weak?”**

“D..don't..” Yosuke tries to cough out a sentence. “Don’t bring them into this-”

He yelps in pain as his Shadow starts to twist his arm, and he falls silent again.

**“Oh, you don't want your ** ** _crushes_ ** ** to know you are for them?”**

Yosuke's breath tightens as his pupils go small, looking away from Yu's and Rise's shocked faces.

“**Ohh, but that can't be right..you aren't allowed to like both boys ** ** _and_ ** ** girls! That's what mom always tells you, right?” **The shadow scoofs, its eyes darkening. 

**“What would happen if the whole town knew?” ** The shadow laughs. ** “What would happen if they knew that you like boys and girls? Will they call you a freak? Will they continue to tease you?”**

The shadow’s voice starts to get more and more distorted as it continues. **“Will you have to put up that fake facade of not being affected by what they say, even though you are hurt by it ** ** _every single time?_ ** ** The notes they leave in your locker, the bruises you have to cover up when they beat you up..oh you ** ** _hate_ ** ** it.”**

**“You should be used to the insults by now! You should be used to the punches, the bruises they give you when they do!!”** Yosuke’s Shadow’s voice gets louder. **“Ohh, all the more hate that will be spilled to you on a daily basis if they knew!!”**

The shadow glances back at Yu and Rise, a wild look on its face.**”They must ** ** _despise_ ** ** you. Why would they want to date a good-for-nothing person like you anyway? They all know how much of a worthless person you are-”**

“Enough.”

Yosuke blinks in shock, staring up at Yu. Rise stands next to Yu, puffing up her cheeks.

“T-that's not true at all!” Yu glances over at Rise, smiling softly before glaring at the shadow.

“Why would we care that Yosuke is attracted to two genders or two people?” 

Yosuke's Shadow let's go of his counterparts arm, walking over to them.

**“It's wrong, isn't it? Isn’t it a sin to like two people that are already in a relationship with each other?”**

“S..stop..”

The shadow gets a look of excitement on its face, it’s voice deepening.

**“Oh how much it hurts, to love ** ** _two people at the same time-_ ** **”**

“S-stop it!!”

They all look at Yosuke, a look of panic getting on all their faces as Yosuke manages to get up. Rise shakes her head. “Yosuke don't-”

“I..I don't..that's not..” His breath quickens, scratching the skin on his arms in a panic. 

**“Oh?”** The shadow looks over at Him. **“But I am you after all!~”**

Yosuke slams his hands over his ears, starting to scream as tears start to roll down his face as he falls on his knees.

“Y-you're not me! You’ll never be me you son of a bitch!!”

The shadow laughs, throwing its head back as it laughs.

**“Of course!! Of course I'm not you!! What type of person would like two fucking people at the same time?!”**

The fog starts to swarm around the shadow. Yosuke tries to get up, but falls back down, leaning against the shelves as the shadow morphs into a monster. He stares up at the shadow, fear coating his eyes before he passes out.

* * *

“...suke.”

  
  
...who’s that?

“..osuke!”

Someone is calling out his name?

_ “Yosuke!!” _

Yosuke shoots up, taking a deep breath as he looks around shakefully.

Rise and Yu are in front of him, concern coating their faces.

“Oh thank god..” The idol sighs in relief, smiling at him. 

Yosuke breathing starts to soften and calm down as Yu and Rise help him up to his feet.

Rise looks at Yu, frowning softly. Yu has the same frown. He was _ way _ too easy to pick up, even to Rise. He feels too light..

Yosuke looks at his shadow, biting his lip before hobbling his way over to it. He looks around almost cautiously, before extending a hand out to his shadow. 

"..yea." He says after a few seconds. "Yea, I love two people that are in a relationship already, and they are both are different genders.."

He takes a deep breath, and glares at his shadow.

"But it shouldn't matter. I shouldn't care what people will say about me. I'm me.._ you're _ me..and I'm not going to let some words get to me anymore."

His shadow looks at him, smiling softly, before the faint form of Susano-o appears and disappears.

Yosuke falls back on his knees, panting in pain.

Yu and Rise runs up to him, yelling his name in a panic. "Yosuke!!" Yosuke waves his hand, a lazy smile on his face.

"I'm..fine.." He tries to get up before falling back down. Yu shakes his head, helping Yosuke lean on his shoulder. 

"Come on" the leader mumbles. "Uou can't walk by yourself.

Yosuke looks over, Rise standing by his side to help, despite the height difference as they start to walk back to the entrance.

Yosuke looks down. "..s..so..about what my shadow said-" his voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

Rise puts a finger to his lips, making a soft 'Shh' sound. "We'll talk about it once we get you home." She states. "We need Yukiko to heal you once we get to the entrance, ok?"

Yosuke looks down, only nodding weakly.

* * *

They get Yosuke home safely without anyone noticing them. Teddie was sent off to Dojima's house, Yu asking him to keep care of Nanako as he needs to talk to Yosuke about something.

Yosuke sits on his bed when they get in his room, avoiding eye contact. Yu frowns.

"Yosuke-"

"I'm sorry."

The couple stare at Yosuke, confused.

"W-what?" Rise asks, tilting her head.

Yosuke runs the back of his neck, getting a nervous look on his face as he laughs awkwardly.

"I should have told you guys before I let.." he tries to find the words in his head. "..him, show up again."

Yosuke closes his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears. "I was..confused. Mom told me you can't be attracted to two different genders, so..when I started to fall for you two..I started to freak out."

Yosuke pokes his stomach, laughing pathetically. "I stopped eating normally, only eating small bits of food because of how stressed I was...and.."

He grips his arm tightly, scratching his skin again, as if trying to peel it off his body. "I..I thought 'oh, hey, maybe they would like me better if I lose some weight, that might help them..fall for me..?' ...I realise now how stupid that is to think that…" he looks down. "I needed to the weight anyway.."

Rise gets a hold of Yosuke's hand, making him jump up slightly and stop scratching his skin as Rise grips both of his hands.

"Hey.."

Yosuke looks up at her, before turning his head away again. "When you two announced your relationship, I guess I was..saddened? I guess?" He whimpers. "I don't..know the words..I guess it was too awkward for me to hang around you guys with these feelings.."

Yosuke laughs sadly, a small tear rolling down his face. "I know..I'm stupid for thinking this..sorry that you guys have to deal with me-"

Rise covers Yosuke's mouth, making him squeak in surprise. All Rise does smiles at him.

“You speak too much sometimes..”

Yosuke makes a confused noise. “Whatt?” He tries to say, his voice muffled because of the idols hand. Yu moves closer, sitting next to Yosuke

“You don't bother us..”

Rise removes her hand from Yosuke's mouth, kissing his cheek. “You do the exact opposite of that.”

Yosuke's face flares up, looking over at them back and forth between them.”A-ahh..um..”

He tries to form sentences, but his brain is a fuzzy mess. Yu rolls his eyes and places his hand on Yosuke's chin, lifting it up lightly and leaning in to softly kiss him.

Yosuke makes a small noise of surprise and confusion, before melting into the kiss.

They separate after a few seconds. Yosuke's face is a bright red.

Rise makes a small whine. “I wanted to kiss him first..!” She pouts, turning Yosuke's head towards her and kissing him excitedly.

Yosuke squeaks again, before kissing her back.

When they pull away, Yosuke's face is a mess. His hair a small mess and he can’t stop blushing. “W..what was..u-uh..ahh..

Rise grabs Yu's hand, smiling at Yosuke. “I'm sure..Yu won't mind you joining, right?” She looks at the Yu, tilting her head. She is practically bouncing with excitement as Yu nods “Of course I won't mind, that is..” He looks at Yosuke. “If you want to join our relationship?”

Yosuke just stares at them for a while, his mind going blank. Two amazing people, who he had major crushes on for god knows how long, are asking him to be in a relationship with him??

He snaps out of his overthinking mind, nodding fast. “Y..yes. y-yes of course I want to!”

Rise smiles widely, grabbing his hand while still holding on to Yu's hand. “Let's go get some beef bowls down at Aiya’s, ok? We’ll all get small bowls so you can slowly get used to eating normally again.”

Yosuke’s stomach growls at the mention of the beef bowls. They all stand there for a moment, before they all start to laugh. Yosuke rubs his eyes, giving them a small, genuine smile. “Yea..yea that's..fine. Perfectly fine.”


End file.
